Mr Herobrine tries a Jelly Bean
by Fictionloidweeb
Summary: As Mr. Herobrine starts grading paperwork, he notices a bag of sugary goods and decides to give it a try. Little did he know that you can never have too much of a good thing.


The bell rang on another good day at Minecraft Monster School with Mr. Herobrine grading the papers as usual on a Friday afternoon.

He was in the process of almost finishing a nearly gigantic pile of schoolwork when he noticed a bag of different colored beans on his desk. At first, he thought nothing of it and just tried to focus on the grading.

However, he couldn't help but just examine the bag a bit more, even though he was supposed to concentrate on his work.

It seemed like the only thing that was capable of getting in the way of his concentration was that bag that was sitting still on his desk. _"God, those colored beans look good."_ Mr. Herobrine thought. He knew he couldn't fight this tasty delicious opportunity any longer.

He figured just a quick look at the bag away from the large stack wouldn't hurt. Before he was about to open the bag, he also noticed that the bag never had a signature on it. Noticing the lack of a signature, he thought, _"Hmmm, perhaps a student probably forgot these."_

He opened the bag and was already blown away by the number of different colors that these beans had. Red, blue, green, orange, yellow, pretty much any color of the rainbow. He looked at each bean that was now sitting all around his desk like they were forming a circle.

He was curious about which one he could pick. _"Hmmm, which one to pick?"_ He thought to himself. He closed his eyes and tried out the _'eenie meanie miney mo'_ thing that everyone else tries out whenever they would pick someone to play freeze tag with. As his finger landed on the next bean, he opened his eyes and picked the red bean.

He picked up the red bean and slowly began to put it in his already salivating mouth. He kept it open until the bean reached it's estimated destination that was his stomach. As soon as the bean reached his mouth, and he began to chew it and swallow it, his eyes filled to the brim with the color red and all of it's awe-ing glory. He felt as if one student had performed so well during a spelling test and he felt so accomplished for it.

 _"This tastes so good! I love this bean!"_ Mr. Herobrine began to feel tears falling from his eyes as that reddish bean was going to be his absolute favorite. Not only that, but he also knew that it was the most beautiful thing he's ever tasted.

The next thing he knew, he took a quick glance at the bag and started to consume all of the different colored beans as if it was no tomorrow. He didn't stop until he knew with absolute certainty that the whole bag was empty and that he needed more.

And before he knew it, the bag was empty in an instant after he ate all of the beans. He felt the adrenaline coursing through his body, and the craving he was just starting to develop. He began to fidget and move in an unsettling way that other people would look at him with worry and concern.

He began to look at the ceiling and scream out loud, "I need MORE!" And just like that, he began to get addicted to a colored bean he just ate and felt the sensation that he needed more until he knew he would have to stop. He began to blindly take his own addiction into account.

On Monday afternoon, Mr. Herobrine began fidgeting and moving in unsettling ways just like he did the last Friday night. All of the other students just looked at him, feeling concerned for his seemingly creepy behavior.

"Do... you... have... some... more beans?!" Mr. Herobrine muttered under his breath. "What was that?" One of the students asked.

"DO YOU HAVE MORE BEANS?!" Mr. Herobrine screamed, feeling as though he didn't make himself clear, while also feeling the need to simplify his request.

All the students shook their heads and responded with "No" making sure that they were as polite as possible. In response to this, however, this caused Mr. Herobrine to nearly self-destruct in front of all the other students, who just stared at him, now feeling terrified by the situation.

In a quick millisecond, Mr. Herobrine quickly dashed out of the classroom and proceeded to laugh and cackle to himself in a rather questionable, eccentric manner.

None of the other students had heard from him in a few days. But that wasn't the end of it. An intercom came on announcing that Mr. Herobrine had apparently robbed a candy store of all the exact same different colored beans that he tried out from before, and was currently undergoing therapy.

As far as they know, his release from therapy is unknown. The unfortunate news that came out of it, however, was the limit on the required age to consume colored jelly beans. Specifically, ages from 16 to 25.

And that was it.

 _"Well, that's a bummer."_ One student thought to himself, as he was a bit unpleased by the way that Mr. Herobrine had developed severe cravings for sugary products.

It was just about sundown after having to live with a pretty demanding substitute teacher, and all of the students were still leaving school, aside from Alex and DJ who decided to stay after school to help clean up.

Alex had to clean up the tables while DJ had to scrub the floor. After no more than three minutes later, the whole classroom was completely spotless.

Alex felt proud of herself as she put down the sponge and the towel that was now completely wet from all the paint spots as well as some ink. DJ, on the other hand, was actually sitting down playing some kind of mobile game.

"What are you playing?" Alex asked her.

"I just got the sponge duty done!" The tone of DJ's voice making it clear that she did, in fact, get the job done and decided to sit down and play that game that Alex was wondering about.

Alex was unsure if her own girlfriend was telling the truth or not, but DJ responded with, "I'm playing Tap Dance!"

Alex was confused, so DJ had to show the game that she was talking about. To Alex's surprise, the graphics in the game turned out to be some sort of eighty's light show, with the game's characters wearing eighty's clothing, as well as showing off some interesting dance moves.

She was about to ask how she's supposed to play it before DJ asked her to tap on the screen. As she did, she saw the game's character dancing around as well as a few points added to a scoreboard on the top right.

"Woah! That's so cool!" Alex was blown away by the kind of game that DJ had enjoyed playing the most ever since she downloaded it on to her phone.

This game gave Alex a good idea on how she can connect with DJ a lot more then just studying with her or listening to music with her at lunch. "I actually have something to ask you," Alex said.

As she began to blush she asked her, "C-C-Could we play on multiplayer together?" DJ was shocked, to which she responded with, "Yes!" She was so excited about being able to play her favorite game with her significant other, in an additional response to this, she gave Alex a kiss on the cheek before they walked home from school together, laughing to each other in happiness.

The End.


End file.
